tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Fish 🐠
Tropical Fish �� Mew Mew is a new and 'for fun' series that just randomly came to mind, by Princess Mew. It's themes are friendships and sea life. Story The story revolves around Sugar Amai and her friends who open up a small pet shop together that specializes in fish. Their scientist who works as their manager for the team is the one who injected each of them with DNA of an endangered fish in order to save their prefecture from getting destroyed by the new foes, a group of invading aliens, but some old allies return to help them out. Characters Mew Mews * Sugar Amai: (シュガーアマイ) is the main protagonist and leader of Tropical Fish �� Mew Mews. She's a sweet and shy young girl who's always loved fish ever since she was small, they've always fascinated her, especially the pretty colored ones. She isn't much into violence but she will fight if she has to, in order to protect the people she cares about. She was infused with the Sonoyta pupfish and became known as Mew Cookie. Pink * Bacon Kuriko: (ベーコンクリコ) is one of the main characters and the second member of the team. He's the child of Sugar's father and her step-mother, making him and Sugar step-siblings as they both share the same dad. He's a huge eccentric weirdo who has Eighth Grader Syndrome, also known as "Chuunibyou", so he's usually doing something weird or stupid. He was infused with the Dwarf loach and became known as Mew Tart. Red * Marshmallow Aoshima: (マシュマロ青島) is one of the main characters and the third member of the team. She's a classmate of Sugar's and her best friend, who had stuck close with each other since they were kids. Marshmallow shares the same fascination with fish as Sugar does. Though if you mess with Sugar, she won't hesitate to fight you in order to keep the person she cares for the most safe. She was infused with the Smoothback angelshark and became known as Mew Peeps. Blue * Mint Midoriko: (みどりまミント) is one of the main characters and the fourth member of the team. He transferred to Sakana High right after the fight Sugar, Bacon, and Marshmallow had with Seaweed and Lobster. Being a transfer student he didn't know what to do when arriving there and though that he might be ignored by others cause he wasn't from their. Though he does have an interest in mythology and fish, so he could be usually seen reading book about them in the library. He's infused with the Apache trout and became known as Mew Chocolate Chip Cake. Green * Grape Murasakiburizādo (グレープムラサキブリザード) is one of the main characters and the fifth member of the team. She's the daughter of some rich company who owns and runs a burger place called Big Bang Burger. Though despite that, she doesn't act snobby or rude at all towards others, she's actually really nice and friendly towards other people. She's infused with the River pipefish and became known as Mew Jello. Purple Major/Supporting * Inky Sato: (真っ黒な佐藤) is the head and main scientist of the Tropical Fish �� Mew Project. She's also the owner of Tropical Fish Pet Shop, which is their base of operations. She's like the groups mother, she look out for the team and is always doing fun stuff with them, despite her position as their scientist and manager. Aliens * Seaweed: (海藻) is one of the alien trio who comes and invades Kyoko Prefecture. He's the leader of the group. * Crab: (カニ) is one of the alien trio who comes and invades Kyoko Prefecture. She's the brain of the group. * Lobster: (ロブスター) is one of the alien trio who comes and invades Kyoko Prefecture. He's the brawn of the group. Locations Tropical Fish Pet Shop A pet shop that specializes in selling fish of all sorts, minus deadly ones. It's also the base of operations for the Tropical Fish Mew Mews. Sakana High A high school located in Kyoto Prefecture, Japan. Sugar Amai, Bacon Kuriko, Marshmallow Aoshima, Mint Midoriko, Grape Murasakiburizādo attend this school. Forest Cabin The hideout where the aliens are currently staying while on earth. it's located in the forest near the city. Items * Power Pendant: The source of where the Mews gain their powers from and what they transform with. ---- * Cookie Whip (クッキーホイップ, Kukkīhoippu): Mew Cookie's weapon. It's a pink and white colored whip. ** Ribbon Cookie Love (リボンクッキーラブ, Ribonkukkīrabu): Mew Cookie's attack. She whips the opponents with her whip, causing them to be infatuated, which confuses them, they won't know their teammates from their enemies. ---- * Tart Castanets (タルトカスタネット, Tarutokasutanetto): Mew Tart's weapon. It's a set of red and pale red castanets. ** Ribbon Tart Stream (リボンタルトストリーム''Ribontarutosutorīmu''): Mew Tart's attack. He clamps his castanets like if he were playing the instrument, which then causes a giant stream of water to attack the enemy. ---- * Peeps Spear (のぞき見, Nozoki mi): Mew Peeps' weapon. It's a blue and dark blue spear, with a native American style spearhead. ** Ribbon Peeps Thrust (リボンのぞき見推力, Ribon nozoki mi suiryoku): Mew Peeps' attack. She grips her spear as if she were going to thrust it into someone or something, and then she starts to thrust it into the air, causing thrifts of air to attack the enemies. ---- * Chocolate Bell (チョコレートベル. Chokorētoberu): Mew Chocolate Chip Cake's weapon. It's a mint and chocolate colored, bell. ** Ribbon Chocolate Ring (リボンチョコレートリング, Ribonchokorētoringu): Mew Chocolate Chip's attack. He shakes the bell as if he were ringing it, causing an affect of sound waves to hit the enemies, making them dizzy. ---- * Jello Ribbon (ジェロリボン, Jeroribon): Mew Jello's weapon. It's a ribbon with a dark purple handle and light purple ribbon. ** Ribbon Jello Twirl (リボンJello Twirl, Ribon Jello Twirl): Mew Jello's attack. She twirls her ribbon (doesn't matter position) and it causes a huge gust of wind to attack the enemies. ---- * Saber Kunai (セイバークナイ, Seibākunai): Seaweed's weapon. It's a set of sabertooth-shaped kunai. * Bamboo Arrow (竹の矢, Take no ya): Crab's weapon. It's a bow and arrow made of bamboo. * Bone Club (骨クラブ, Hone kurabu): Lobster's weapon. It's a giant club, made out of bone. Category:Tropical Fish �� Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Spin-Offs Category:Princess Mew